prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Triple H
| birth_place =Νάσουα, Νέο Χάμσαϊρ, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Γκρίνουιτς, Κονέκτικατ, ΗΠΑ | billed = Βοστόνη, Μασαχουσέτη, ΗΠΑ (ως Terra Ryzing) Παρίσι, Γαλλία (ως Jean-Paul Lévesque) Γκρίνουιτς, Κονέκτικατ, ΗΠΑ (ως Hunter Hearst Helmsley/Triple H) | trainer = Killer Kowalski | debut = 12 Μαρτίου 1992 | retired = }} Ο Paul Michael Levesque '(27 Ιουλίου 1969), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''Triple H '(μια συντομογραφία του πλήρους ονόματος του χαρακτήρα του, '''Hunter Hearst Helmsley). είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής και στέλεχος του World Wrestling Entertainment. Πριν συμμετάσχει στο WWE, ο Levesque ξεκίνησε τη καριέρα του ως παλαιστής από Βορειοανατολικά indy promotions με το όνομα Terra Ryzing, το οποίο του δόθηκε από το Killer Kowalski, ο οποίος τον εκπαίδευσε. Όταν υπέγραψε με το World Championship Wrestling (WCW) το 1993, συνέχισε να χρησιμοποιεί το όνομα Terra Ryzing και αργότερα άλλαξε σε Jean-Paul Lévesque. Το 1995 έκανε το ντεμπούτο το στο World Wrestling Federation (το σημερινό WWE) με το ρόλο του εύπορου και εκλεπτυσμένου Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Μετά, άλλαξε το όνομα σου σε Triple H και υιοθέτησε μια διαφορετική εικόνα στη stable D-Generation X (DX). Μετά τη διάλυση της DX, ο Triple H πήρε push ως main eventer, κερδίζοντας διάφορα ατομικά championships. Ως μέρος ενός σεναρίου, ο Triple H παντρεύτηκε τη Stephanie McMahon την οποία παντρεύτηκε και στη πραγματικότητα το 2003. Εκείνη τη χρονιά, ο Triple H σχημάτισε άλλη μια stable, την Evolution και το 2006 συμμετείχε ξανά στη DX με το Shawn Michaels. Συνολικά, ο Triple H είναι δεκατέσσερις φορές world champion: εννιά φορές WWE Champion και πέντε φορές World Heavyweight Champion. Επιπλέον, κέρδισε το King of the Ring του 1997, το Royal Rumble το 2002 και το 2016 και ήταν ο δεύτερος Grand Slam Champion. Εκτός της πάλης, ο Levesque έχει κάνει διάφορες εμφανίσεις σε ταινίες και στη τηλεόραση. In wrestling Finishing moves *'Pedigree' (Double underhook facebuster) Signature moves *Inverted Indian deathlock – WCW; Used occasionally as a regular move in WWE *Cutter - Pedigree Perfection *Abdominal stretch *Arm Trap Crossface *Atomic Drop *Backbreaker *Belly to Back Suplex *Chop block *Facebreaker knee smash, often as a back body drop counter *Figure-four leglock, προς τιμήν του αποσυρμένου παλαιστή "Nature Boy" Ric Flair *Indian Deathlock *Flowing DDT (quick DDT preceded by a kick to the gut) *High knee strike *Jumping knee drop *Mounted punches *Clothesline *Running Neckbreaker *Short-arm clothesline *Sleeper hold *Spinebuster *With Ric Flair **Low blow (Flair) / Running high knee (Triple H) combination) Signature όπλο *Sledgehammer (Βαριοπούλα) Αξιοσημείωτα feuds *The Shield *Daniel Bryan *Sheamus *Randy Orton *John Cena *Shawn Michaels *The Undertaker *Edge *Batista *Vince McMahon *Kane *Chris Jericho *"Nature Boy" Ric Flair *The Hart Foundation *The Rock *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Hollywood Hulk Hogan *Bill Goldberg *Kurt Angle *The Big Show *Mick Foley *Jeff Hardy *Kevin Nash *Scott Steiner *Test *The Great Khali *Chris Benoit *Brock Lesnar * Owen Hart * Booker T * The Legacy * Rob Van Dam Managers *Chyna *Ric Flair *Mr. Hughes *Mr. Perfect *Stephanie McMahon–Helmsley *Vince McMahon *Shawn Michaels *Lord Steven Regal *"Ravishing" Rick Rude *Sable Παρωνύμια *"The Connecticut / Greenwich Blueblood" *"The Cerebral Assassin" *"The Game" Entrance themes *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **"Blue Blood" από το Jim Johnston (28 Απριλίου 1995 – 15 Δεκεμβρίου 1996) **"Symphony No. 9" από το Ludwig van Beethoven (15 Δεκεμβρίου 1996 – 10 Νοεμβρίου 1997) **"Break It Down" από το The DX Band (10 Νοεμβρίου 1997 – 5 Απριλίου 1999, 19 Ιουνίου 2006–Απρίλιος 2007, 24 Αυγούστου 2009 – 1 Μαρτίου 2010) **"Corporate Player" από το Jim Johnston (25 Απριλίου 1999 – 10 Μαΐου, 1999) **"Higher Brain Pattern" από το Jim Johnston (16 Μαΐου 1999 – 21 Ιουνίου 1999) **"The Game" από τους Motörhead (8 Ιανουαρίου 2001–παρόν) Trivia * Ο Triple H είχε σχέση με τη Chyna (Joanie Laurer) στη πραγματικότητα προτού αποκτήσει σχέση (και τελικά παντρευτεί) τη Stephanie McMahon. * Ο Triple H εμφανίστηκε σε ένα επεισόδιο του Mad TV. * Ο Triple H εμφανίστηκε στη ταινία, Blade: Trinity, ως ένα βρικόλακας με το όνομα Jarko Grimwood. * Το πρώτο ring name του Triple H ήταν το Terra Ryzing. * Ο Triple H είναι φίλος στη πραγματική του ζωή με τους Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Ric Flair, Batista, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, X-Pac και με τον Undertaker. * Κατά τη διάρκεια της επίθεσης του Kevin Nash στο Triple H τον Οκτώβριο του 2011 με τη βαριοπούλα του, το αντικείμενο χτύπησε στα αλήθεια το Triple H, προκαλώντας ένα πραγματικό τραυματισμό, καθώς όταν επέστρεψε ένα μέρος του προσώπου του ήταν χτυπημένο. *Ο Triple H είναι ο μόνος παλαιστής που έχει αντιμετωπίσει τον Undertaker στη Wrestlemania 3 φορές. Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **Chief Operating Officer **Executive Vice President for Talent & Live Events **WWE Championship (9 φορές) **World Heavyweight Championship (5 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 φορές) **WWE European Championship (2 φορές) **World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Steve Austin (1) **WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Shawn Michaels **King of the Ring (1997) **Royal Rumble winner (2002, 2016) **2nd Grand Slam Champion **Slammy Award for Best Hair (1997) **7th Triple Crown Champion **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) - as a member of D-Generation X *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Kurt Angle **PWI Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Chris Benoit **PWI Match of the Year (2004) vs. Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit at WrestleMania **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2003–2005) **PWI ranked him # 1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2000 and 2009 Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards *Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Mick Foley *Feud of the Year (2004) vs. Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit *Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Batista *Most Overrated (2002–2004) *Readers' Least Favorite Wrestler (2002, 2003) *Worst Feud of the Year (2002) vs. Kane *Worst Feud of the Year (2006) with Shawn Michaels vs. Shane and Vince McMahon *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2003) vs. Scott Steiner at the Royal Rumble *Worst Worked Match of the Year (2018) with Shawn Michaels vs. The Brothers of Destruction at Crown Jewel *Wrestler of the Year (2000) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2005)